role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Denomon
Denomon (デノモン Denomon) is an undead demon warrior from the deepest parts of Heck and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Denomon is a undead warrior whose sole motive is too cause mayhem, seek and destroy and crush those who challenge him. He is seemingly mindless, having no real thought of his own, though he does seem to enjoy "gladiatorial" style arena matches and fighting to the death. History Debut: Showdown! The Armored Monster vs. The Trash Warrior Denomon was an undead, armored warrior who lived in the deepest sanctums of Heck. He was known to by some, but the Narutons would call upon on him to act as their executioner, dealing with those they wanted to be punished. Denomon was summoned forth by the King Naruton and the Narutons to punish/slay Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. As the Narutons were finished with their chanting, Denomon rose from the ground, smoke and flares surrounding him. Denomon raised up his club and roared, announcing his presence. Denomon then emitted an evil laugh and then charged up to fight against Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon. Denomon beat up Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon with relative ease, kicking them around, bashing them with his club and setting them on fire with his flames. As Pea-san tried to escape the ordeal, Denomon slammed his club against Pea-san, sending Pea-san flying away from the battlefield and knocking him out unconscious. Denomon then went back to beating Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, laughing hysterically. The Narutons cheered on Denomon, chanting him to finish the two monsters off. Denomon then raised up his club, preparing to strike down the downed kaiju, but something then blasted Denomon with dirt. The Naruton crowd went silent. Denomon looked around to faced who shot him. Denomon was then hit by two more blasts if dirt, angering him. Denomon then turned around and then found his opponent: Garbage Monster. Denomon then went in and fought against Garbage Monster instead. Denomon and Garbage Monster's duel began. Garbage Monster swung his wrist blades at Denomon, with Denomon ramming his spiky club at Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster blocked the attack with his wrist blades. Denomon then fired a powerful stream of fire at Garbage Monster, hitting Garbage Monster. Then Garbage Monster fired Debris Spit at Denomon, then another, then another and another; Denomon deflected the dirt blasts with his club. Garbage Monster said he was merely getting warmed up. With that; Garbage Monster's eyes then glowed in bright red and then fired a powerful stream of dirt from his mouth at Denomon, hitting Denomon with full force. Denomon was then sent backwards, hitting the ground hard. Garbage Monster then leaped up and slashed at Denomon with his wrist blades. Denomon retaliated by firing a powerful stream of fire from his helmet at Garbage Monster, causing Garbage Monster to be propelled off of him. Garbage Monster slashed at Denomon some more, but to no effect, Denomon's mighty armor protected him. Denomon bashed Garbage Monster i the head several times now with his club, sending Garbage Monster back further. Denomon then closed in to finish off Garbage Monster. However Garbage Monster thought of an idea. As Denomon raised his spiky club and was about to strike Garbage Monster, Garbage Monster then immediately leaped up and sliced at Denomon's armor hinge, causing Denomon's armor (except his helmet) to all fall off and break; revealing that Denomon was a skeleton monster. Denomon then leaped up at Garbage Monster, still trying to kill Garbage Monster, flailing his club around at him. Garbage Monster then flicked his wrist blades at Denomon's helmet, getting rid of his helmet as well. In blind fury, Denomon began to slash at Garbage Monster some more with his spiky club at high speeds. The fight came to a close when Garbage Monster sliced at Denomon's waist, slicing Denomon in two, defeating Denomon. Denomon's remains then set on fire briefly and then sunk back into the ground, sinking back where once he came. With Denomon defeated and Garbage Monster victiorious, all of the Narutons then retreated and Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan we're spared. Down below underground however, Denomon's remains were beginning to reform.... Heck's Last Battle! Denomon reappeared to exact his revenge against Garbage Monster when he tracked them down and hunted them catching them just in time at the strange base. A group of Narutons appeared to attack Garbage Monster's group and the two sides charged, up until from out of nowhere, came Denomon. Denomon was back! Denomon then swung his spiky club against the Narutons, brutally killing four of the seven Narutons. After at least three Narutons escaped, Denomon then turned to Garbage Monster's group and began to attack them instead. Denomon ran up and breathed a stream of flames against Armor Jack and Wangmagwi, which Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon fired their beams at Denomon, but Denomon tanked their blasts and kicked Jazz Gigan against Blues Megalon, causing them to both collide into each other. Denomon demonically laughed. As Denomon charged, a bunch of annoying Clone Draneks suddenly appeared. Garbage Monster ran in to fight Denomon, slashing his wrist blades against him. Denomon then grabbed Garbage Monster by the head and then hurled him against the ground, following it up by wielding up his spiky club, bashing it against the ground, creating a minor shockwave against Garbage Monster; Garbage Monster was sent flying back. Garbage Monster got back up and charged at Denomon; Garbage Monster and Denomon got into a duel between their wrist blades and spiky club. Garbage Monster then blasted his Debris Stream at Denomon; which caught Denomon off guard and to stagger back from the stream. The fight between Denomon and the rest of Garbage Monster's group continued, it being a deadly battle; Garbage Monster slashed his wrist blades at Denomon's back. Garbage Monster and Tank Reptil then ganged up on Denomon, punching and kicking against him until Denomon then punched both of them off him with full force. The fight against Denomon raged on, until the rest of Garbage Monster's gang sans Garbage Monster himself, Ultraman Caelum and Tank Reptil stayed behind to fight against Denomon as the rest of the group left for safety. Caelum then slammed down his pike to the ground, creating a massive energy wave and instantly vaporizing the Peon Tower and Priest. Denomon then got back up and charged and attacked Garbage Monster, Tank Reptil and Ultraman Caelum. The three then wailed against Denomon and threw everything they had at him. Tank Reptil fired EVERYTHING at Denomon, Garbage Monster coughed up his explosives against Denomon and Ultraman Caelum then blasted his a massive beam of ethereal energy at Denomon. With all of those combined attacks; Denomon was then destroyed, creating a massive explosion. Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard Denomon briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen suffering in the lower pits of the Monster Graveyard where he, Moaigan, Cokra and Onimous were also seen suffering. Gokidon saw this all and thought it was disturbing, and thus moved on away from the sight. Abilities & Forms True Form= * Enhanced Durability: While much weaker in his true form, Denomon was capable of taking in many hits or rounds against himself and was difficult to take down. * Enhanced Agility: Denomon was far more athletic in his true and was capable of moving very fast, jumping up at high lengths and was very lightning quick. |-|Armored Form= * Enhanced Strength: Denomon was incredibly strong with his sheer strength and enchanted armor; he was capable of lifting up two kaiju off the ground and throwing them around like they were weapons and put up a long and brutal fight against Garbage Monster. His fighting style was very much of that of a gladiator, making him a very formidable opponent. * Enhanced Durability: Denomon was heavily resistant against attacks such as Jazz Gigan's flamethrower and Blues Megalon's lightning beam and could not be penetrated by blades with due to his enchanted armor. * Flame Breath: Denomon could fire out a stream of powerful flames from his helmet, torching his opponents. * Spiky Club: Denomon's main weapon of choice; a spiky club that Denomon could use to bludgeon, batter or bash his opponents with and inflict some major damage with. With the club, Denomon was practically explosive. Trivia * His name is a clearly based on the word "demon". * Originally, the main villains of the RP he debuted in were going to be the Narutons, but Gallibon the Destroyer felt that they weren't threatening enough on their own, so Denomon was then used as the main villain of the RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)